brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day With Mom
A Day With Mom is a video directed by, written by and starring Brandon Rogers. It was uploaded on 29th November 2015, and as of February 2016, has amassed over 4,000,000 views. This video was widely circulated on social media, specifically Facebook, gaining over 10 million views. It was met with largely positive praise, with many liking the use of amusing one-liners. The video follows a day in the life of a single mom of three children, which slowly dissolves into chaos after Mom finds several 'cups of coffee'. Plot The video starts with Timmy watching pornography in his bedroom, which Mom mistakes for a workout video. She soon calls Timmy and his older sister, Samantha, to the door so they can all leave to go shopping. Outside, she politely converses with her neighbour, Donna, whom she secretly hates. At the park, Mom watches Timmy playing soccer, encouraging him. However, she tells Nancy on her cellphone that he sucks. At the store, Mom chants and dances about how fun shopping is, before commenting on balloons she finds adorable, and telling off her children for being rude to her and "making a scene", threatening to send the children off to live with their horny Grandpa. Mom later parades through the shop, stating that she's "a mom making a difference", and calling her children to the front of the store using the loudspeaker. On the way out of the store, she accidentally leaves the baby in the way of the automatic doors, which close on her head. The family return home, with one of the children acquiring vodka during the journey and spitting it over their mother. Later, Mom begins to make spaghetti for dinner. She finds a cup of coffee in the kitchen which she drinks (not noticing that the cup has an image of a syringe on it). The coffee begins to make Mom psychotic, and she decides to repeat the day's activities to "get ahead for tomorrow". She rushes out of the house with the children, insulting Donna on the way to the car. She is also aggressive to Timmy during his soccer game, causing him to throw the ball at her head, making her fall over and drop the baby. At the store, Mom believes "it's faster if you roll", causing her to roll around the store and the parking lot. She also runs around the store looking for various items, such as tampons, and her baby, whom she accidentally misplaced with french fries. She calls for Timmy over the loudspeaker, before experiencing clear diarrhoea in the parking lot. On the way home, she realises that she possibly left the groceries on the roof, stopping the car, causing the baby to fall off the roof instead, much to her relief. As one of the children spits vodka at Mom again when they reach home, she tells them to do it again but in her mouth. While making more spaghetti, she finds another cup of coffee in the same mug as before, causing her to become even more aggressive and psychotic. While serving second dinner, she realises that there is five minutes until sunset, and that the family should repeat the day's activities to "get ahead for next week". Mom runs out of the house screaming, dodging a cup of coffee that is thrown at her head by Donna as she leaves. At the park, she insults Timmy and throws the soccer ball at his head. She runs into the store screaming, and yells insults at her children. She rolls into various objects, threatening to sue for them being in her way. She aggressively calls for Timmy over the loudspeaker, and tells her children to push her faster on the shopping cart in the parking lot. Realising she left her car in neutral gear, she begins to chase after it, but stops to rest around the side of the shop. She asks shoppers to stop staring at her, to which a woman tells her friend that "this lady is here everyday", and remarking about how sad this fact is. It is revealed that Mom is in fact a homeless drug addict, although she still firmly believes that she's "a mom making a difference". She finds "another cup of coffee" on the floor, in reality being a syringe, the syringe on the coffee cup referencing the reality of Mom's life. Cast and Crew * Mom - Brandon Rogers * Timmy - Gabriel Gonzalez * Samantha - Gabriel Gonzalez * Woman - Karen Fokes * Director - Brandon Rogers * Writer - Brandon Rogers * Cameraman - Gabriel Gonzalez Timmy and Samantha are not seen in full, instead showing the situation from their perspectives. Sequel In February 2016, Brandon said that he was writing a new video featuring Mom, with the working title of 'Mom NEEDS Mother's Day'. Trivia * The video follows the mom of Samantha and Timmy, who are often mentioned in other videos, such as Hall Monitor Helen and the Grandpa series of videos * Mom is the daughter of Grandpa, with Samantha, Timmy and the baby being his grandchildren. ** Grandpa probably cares for Samantha and Timmy due to their mother being a drug addict and therefore unfit to care for children. * During the filming of the video, Brandon and Gabriel are stopped by security of the store, asking if they have permission or a permit to film. Brandon says they do, while Gabriel says that they don't, making Brandon annoyed at Gabriel for telling the truth * The video is seen several times in the 'behind the scenes' video, OUTTAKES / ALTERNATE TAKES. ** There are several clips of one of the children spitting vodka over Mom, after which Brandon is seen spitting out 'vodka' from his mouth with disgust ** Brandon can be seen making the pornographic video that Timmy is watching at the beginning of the video (the video stars Brandon performing gay sex on himself) ** A deleted clip shows Mom saying "no time for safety", before throwing the baby onto the dashboard of her car ** Another deleted clip shows Mom stretching her leg on the cupboards while making spaghetti, which she describes as her "cooking stretch" ** There is a clip showing Brandon and Gabriel being asked by the security of the store if they have permission to film in the store ** A deleted clip shows Mom commenting on the size of Timmy's testicles and penis ** An outtake shows Mom telling one of her children that they are "the cumshot I should have swallowed", which Brandon is awkward about saying loudly ** Another outtake shows Mom running around the shop looking for tampons ** One of the outtakes shows Mom being aggressive to Timmy during the soccer game, and many outtakes of the soccer ball being thrown at her head ** More alternate takes shows extra clips of Mom making spaghetti and sitting at the dinner table * Brandon Rogers listened to Hotel by Boy on repeat while writing this video. * Brandon got thrown out of three stores while making the video Category:Videos